<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone for a Moment by MCU_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889383">Alone for a Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCU_Forever/pseuds/MCU_Forever'>MCU_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing, The greatest, and I cannot write it well, giving in to feelings, most underrated ship ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCU_Forever/pseuds/MCU_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally give in to their feelings, their very powerful feelings, for one another. If only for one happy moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone for a Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short drabble I wrote without doing much thinking. I LOVE this ship, and will forever, but I am terrible at writing romance (and especially kissing). However, I just really wanted to express my love for THEIR love. Please let me know what you think!! :3</p><p>Edit: After rereading this, I decided to change the rating to T. Better safe than sorry! ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She approached him, every step agony in a way she thought she’d never feel. Her chest brushed his, their breath mixed.</p><p>She looked deep into his dark golden eyes, searching for a response. Anything to tell her that he was suffering with desire as much as she was. </p><p>What she found were the most clouded, emotional eyes she had ever seen. They were darker than usual, swirling with want, not shining golden with amusement like she so often saw. No, he wanted her now as much as she wanted him, and the fact that such a thing was true only made her more heady with excitement to claim him as completely hers. </p><p>But he had other ideas. </p><p>He slammed his mouth into hers, desperately moving against her lips, releasing all the pent up emotions and feelings that had passed between them over the years. She pushed back, raised her hands to caress his face; but she realized soon that she was really clawing, trying to pull him as close as possible, trying to make them one. His hands roamed over her back, grabbing fistfuls of her shirt, then becoming unsatisfied and running up to tangle her hair. They kissed again and again; it became messy, she felt him forcing his tongue into her mouth; she pushed back with the same vigor, feeling their saliva drip down across her chin. They were literally salivating over each other as they stumbled across the room, as he pushed her against the wall, slamming his hands firmly into the wall on either side of her head. </p><p>It was clear that she belonged to <em>him</em>, not the other way around. </p><p>Her skin – no, her entire body - burned so intensely with desire it was almost painful. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer, opening her mouth wider to try and capture more of him. Her mouth strayed to the corner of his, then over his cheek and across his jawline; but as she tried to go lower he moved in sync, catching her mouth again and beginning the same process on her. As he trailed kisses and warm saliva all across her face, she realized just how much torture it was to have it done than to do it. She let out a heated groan which only made him go faster. Finally, after he had severely reddened the soft curve of her neck, he came back up and captured her lips once more. They moved in perfect harmony, expressing their love through heated touches – sometimes soft and intimate, sometimes rough, primal, and only to sate their needs.</p><p> It was only when they were both covered in sweat and sucking in deep breaths of shared oxygen that they stopped.</p><p>“Hehe,” Vers sighed. “Looks like we kissed ourselves silly.”</p><p>Yon-Rogg stepped back away from her, a hint of a smile on his face. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to fluff it back to normality, and briefly swiped at his mouth, which was somewhat of a mess.</p><p>“Yes,” he consented. “Now why don’t you get some sleep, because we have work to do tomorrow. And I won’t go any easier on you, I promise you that.”</p><p>She smirked as she trotted over to her bunk, swaying her hips as if almost daring him to come after her. “Hm, we’ll see,” she said playfully, as she dropped onto the soft sheets for the night.</p><p>He shook his head and smiled his ever-so-attractive smile. As he turned to go, he somehow knew that she was probably right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>